


Donuts

by Hughville



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: House is not at work and Cuddy sends Cameron to find out why.





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Set before The Pilot and shortly after Cameron was hired. This is just a fun little one-shot based on a dream I had about House.  
>  I don't own House or any of the characters. It all belongs to David Shore and NBC Universal.

Bright sunlight floods the Diagnostics conference room. Cameron sits at the table working on patient files and Chase lounges in a chair reading the newspaper. Their boss, House, is noticeably absent. The door swings open and Cuddy marches in. Cameron looks up as she stomps over to the doorway leading to House’s private office and glances inside. She turns sharply on her left heel and faces the two of them. Putting her hands on her hips, she looks at Cameron.  
“Where is he?” she asks.  
“Out sick?” Cameron says tentatively.  
Cuddy shakes her head causing her waist length hair to swing back and forth like a pendulum. “He hasn’t called in and he isn’t answering his phone or his cell. Go find out what he’s doing.”  
She leaves and Chase looks at Cameron. “She was talking to you,” he tells her with a glint in his eye. He smiles showing rows of perfect white teeth.  
“It’s because I’m new, isn’t it?” she asks as she gets up and walks over to the coat rack.  
“Yep,” Chase chuckles and turns his attention back to his paper.  
***  
Cameron looked up House’s address before leaving the hospital. She parks on Baker Street behind an old blue Dodge Dynasty. Getting out, she squares her shoulders, crosses the sidewalk and climbs the step up to the green door. She opens it and finds herself in a long, dimly lit hallway. There is another green door to her left. A gold B is nailed into the door above a golden door knocker. She lifts the base of the knocker and taps it against the door three times. After a few moments, the door swings open and House looks out at her. His hair is tousled, his red t-shirt is wrinkled and his jeans looks like they were painted on his long, well muscled legs. Stepping back, he motions her in and she enters his apartment. He steps close behind her to shut the door and the warm, earthy scent of him wafts past her. Moving further into the apartment, she scans it quickly. There is a piano, guitars on the wall, a fireplace, bookcases, a small television and a brown leather couch. The room is shadowy except for a strip of sunlight that streams in between the curtains at the window to her left.  
“Cuddy send you?” he asks as he brushes past her and limps toward the kitchen.  
“Yes,” she tells him as she follows him. “You didn’t call in and you aren’t answering your phones.”  
He stops at a butcher block island in the center of the small kitchen. A bakery box sits on it. He flips the lid and pulls out an enormous powdered donut which he holds out to her. She stares at the confection for a moment and then looks up at him. A slight smile curves his lips. His brows rise slightly.  
“You do eat donuts, don’t you?” he asks softly.  
She takes it from him and raises it to her mouth. His eyes follow her every move. His pupils dilate when she takes a bite, chews it and swallows. She takes another bite and he is suddenly standing far too close. She can feel the heat from his body and his scent is even stronger. She swallows the sweet and buttery donut before taking another bite. Her eyes never leave his as she eats the entire donut.  
“You have powdered sugar on your lip,” he breathes.  
She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and sucks the sweetness from it. The she swallows again. His tongue darts out and slides along his lips. Cameron shifts slightly but doesn’t move away and her eyes stay locked with his.  
“You missed a spot,” he murmurs and reaches up to lightly touch the corner of her lip. Fire courses through her and she notices his breathing is quickening. She is having an effect on him but when they are close like this she always does. The rest of the time he treats her with an odd indifference. He watches her but doesn’t ever do more.  
She lifts her hand, brushes the powder off and rubs her hands together.  
“Did you ever play hooky?” he asks as he leans closer to her.  
“Hasn’t everyone?” she breathes.  
“Well, I’m playing hooky. It’s sort of counterproductive to let the boss know or answer her calls,” he smiles.  
Tilting her head, she looks at his mouth. His tongue darts out again and she feels desire building in her like an inferno. This is becoming a habit with them; a simple exchange becoming sexually charged.   
“You gonna rat me out?” he whispers.  
She shakes her head.  
“What are you going to tell Cuddy when you get back to the hospital?” he asks softly. He reaches past her and rests his hand on the refrigerator behind her.  
“You have the flu.”  
A ghost of a laugh leaves him and his warm, donut scented breath flows over her face. She swallows again. She either needs to leave or ravish him. For the sake of her job and her sanity, she decides to leave. He’s already too far under her skin. She can’t let him go further until she is certain of his feelings for her.  
Walking across the apartment to the door, she opens it and leaves.


End file.
